Tormenta Navideña
by MsValensi
Summary: Porque el hecho de que sea Navidad no significa que siempre deba ser Santa Claus quien haga una visita. AU. Oneshot. Escrito para el Cullen Christmas Contest.


**Cullen Christmast Contest  
Nombre del One-Shot: **Tormenta Navideña**  
Nombre de la Autora: **LadyCornamenta**  
Personajes: **Edward&Bella**  
Rating: **K+  
**Summary:** Porque el hecho de que sea Navidad no significa que siempre deba ser Santa Claus quien haga una visita. AU

…

**Tormenta Navideña**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

Era una noche tormentosa. La nieve caía copiosamente sobre la hierba, hasta llegado el punto de que la gran extensión de verde pronto se transformó en un pálido paisaje. Desde la ventana de mi casa, la niebla sólo me dejaba ver hasta el buzón, que se agitaba violentamente por los fuertes vientos teñidos de blanco.

Estaba preocupada. Mis padres habían salido hacía aproximadamente tres horas, con el simple fin de comprar algunas cosas para la cena navideña, y aún no habían vuelto. No hubiese sido preocupante frente a una distancia mayor, pero el hecho de que el comercio quedara a tan sólo unas veinte cuadras de mi casa convertía la demora en algo tan absurdo como inquietante.

El cristal de la ventana se sacudió violentamente, al tiempo en que el teléfono sonaba. Pegué un respingo en mi lugar, para luego correr torpemente hacia la pequeña mesilla de la sala, trastabillando en el proceso. Afortunadamente, quien estaba al teléfono era mi padre, avisándome que él y mi madre se encontraban bien y que no debía preocuparme por ellos. Por desgracia, no todas fueron buenas noticias: después de contarme lo que había sucedido, me explicó que debían quedarse en un taller a unas quince manzanas de nuestro hogar, ya que el motor del automóvil había muerto.

—Estaremos allí tan pronto como podamos —aseguró.

—De acuerdo, cuídense —murmuré, antes de colgar.

La idea de atrasar la cena navideña no me hacía mucha gracia, sobre todo porque era uno de los pocos momentos que podíamos compartir en familia con mis padres. Mi madre trabajaba mucho y mi padre, al ser el jefe de policía del pueblo, tenía demasiados deberes que cumplir los trecientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Además, la tormenta seguía soplando violentamente, y la idea de que ellos estuvieran fuera era más que perturbadora.

Subí a mi habitación, tan sólo para coger algún libro que pudiera mantenerme entretenida por un rato. La televisión podía oírse de fondo, informando el peligroso e inestable estado del clima de Forks, que estaba siendo sometido a una de las nevadas más fuertes en lo que iba del año. Mientras me sentaba en el sofá de la sala, con un clásico de Jane Austen entre mis manos, seguí escuchando el reporte del clima, que decía sólo más de lo mismo.

Cuando el reloj de la sala marcó las once de la noche, mi leve incertidumbre se convirtió en una insoportable inquietud. Comencé a pasear por la sala, oyendo el incesante viento soplar fuera, moviendo las ventanas con violencia. Sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron peores de lo que podría haber imaginado: cuando me dirigía a la cocina, a preparar algo caliente para beber, se escuchó un fuerte ruido fuera de la casa, precedido por una oscuridad absoluta. Si algo le faltaba a aquella noche era, sin dudas, que la luz se fuera repentinamente. Respiré profundamente e intenté mantener la calma, mientras volvía sobre mis pasos.

La oscuridad no podría conmigo.

Volví a sentarme en el sofá, no sin antes tropezar con la mesilla que se encontraba frente a él. Hubiese sido una buena idea coger algunas velas, pero, entre la oscuridad y mi torpeza, posiblemente hubiese terminado sin ninguna de ellas y en el suelo. Simplemente, me decidí a esperar a lo que sucediera primero: el regreso de mis padres o el regreso de la electricidad.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme adormilada cuando los golpes en la ventana comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes y audibles. Parecía que la tormenta, lejos de detenerse, seguía aumentando su intensidad. Estaba realmente aburrida y tuve que aceptar el hecho de que con una vela las cosas se harían un poco más llevaderas. Como si se tratara de una misión imposible, me puse de pie lentamente, decidida a llegar al cajón donde mi madre guardaba todas aquellas cosas que rara vez utilizábamos.

Estaba intentando esquivar la mesilla de la sala, cuando una fuerte brisa me provocó un escalofrío. Giré la cabeza hacia donde creía que se encontraba la ventana, lugar de dónde había provenido aquel viento invernal, completamente segura de que yo misma la había cerrado cuando los primeros copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer. Con una creciente sensación de miedo, comencé a caminar en aquella dirección. Era difícil saber si realmente me estaba dirigiendo hacia la ventana, pero por lo menos puse lo mejor de mí para que asi fuera. Extendí las manos hacia delante para evitar chocar con nada, y pronto las mismas se detuvieron ante el contacto con una fría superficie. En un principio, pensé que había chocado con el helado cristal de la ventana, mas me di cuenta de mi error cuando aquello empezó a moverse. No había duda de que esos eran movimientos _humanos. _Quise gritar, hasta que una fragancia intoxicante me envolvió. No había palabras para definir el aroma que aquello tenía, pero era algo embriagador. Las manos del desconocido tomaron mi rostro y estas evidenciaban que había estado mucho tiempo bajo la tormenta; de hecho, era posible que estuviese sufriendo una hipotermia.

Normalmente, toda aquella situación que se estaba llevando a cabo debería haberme asustado; sin embargo, había una vaga sensación de familiaridad en aquellas manos que me sostenían. Sentí una suave respiración contra mi rostro y aquel aroma agradable se intensificó notablemente. Sentía que mis piernas fallarían en cualquier momento, sólo si antes mi corazón no se escapaba de mi pecho, latiendo tan frenéticamente como lo hacía en ese preciso instante.

—¿Quién… eres? —pregunté, casi sin aliento.

Como respuesta, sentí unos suaves y helados labios sobre los míos. En una danza acompasada y tortuosa, una boca ajena se movió sobre la mía con delicadeza, provocando que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera de pies a cabeza. Estaba bastante segura de que temblaba, pero en ese momento no era muy conciente de lo que pasaba. De hecho, sentí que me elevaba unos centímetros del suelo, pero tampoco podía decir si aquello no había sido producto de mi imaginación. Sólo fui conciente de alzar las manos, con cuidado, hasta encontrarme con unos fuertes brazos, enfundados en una camisa empapada. Me aferré a ellos, y a todo lo que tenía de aquella figura desconocida perdida en la oscuridad.

Su boca se afirmó contra la mía, y sentí que en cualquier momento podría despertar de un sueño divino. Una tormenta similar a la exterior se desencadenó dentro de mí, sólo que esta era cálida y agradable; extraña y violenta, pero demasiado placentera. Quise acercarme más. Era algo anormal, pero sentía una necesidad de saber más de él, aunque la única forma de hacerlo fuera mantenerme más pegada a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ante mi intento desesperado, el desconocido se alejó. Lo último que sentí fue como sus manos abandonaban mi rostro y como la brisa volvía a soplar contra mí, impregnando su aroma en el aire.

Luego, como por arte de una extraña magia, la luz volvió a iluminar la sala.

Y yo me encontraba sola, de pie frente al árbol de navidad, cuyas luces ahora volvían a titilar alegremente.

La vuelta de mis padres fue demasiado rápida después de aquel suceso, y yo aún seguía notablemente ausente cuando ellos cruzaron la puerta de la casa, empapados hasta los huesos. Incluso la celebración de Navidad pareció algo momentáneo, y se deslizó por mi memoria, casi como uno de esos recuerdos pasajeros y olvidables.

Esa noche, soñé con el extraño, intentando buscarle una cara, una pista, un nombre… algo. A la mañana, me desperté con su aroma impregnado en cada parte de mí. Todo, cada una de las cosas que me rodeaban parecían estar llenas de aquel perfume intoxicante. Sin embargo, nada pudo darme una pista clara. Nada.

Pronto, con el paso de los días, el perfume comenzó a abandonar mi hogar. Aún miraba esperanzada la ventana de la sala, todas las noches, pensando que algún día podría volver a verlo, a sentirlo cerca. La esencia de aquel momento, tan extraño como mágico, se había ido perdiendo con el paso del tiempo, hasta el punto hacerme cuestionarme si todo aquello realmente había sucedido. Siendo completamente sincera, había empezado a pensar que todo había sido un sueño, y había comenzado a buscar aquel aroma por cualquier parte, sin éxito alguno. Incluso había tratado de buscar parecidos con esa única fragancia en cada persona con la que interactuaba, en cada sitio al que iba, pero los resultados seguían siendo nulos.

Sólo algunas semanas después, un tedioso lunes por la mañana, pude volver a sentir aquel mágico y electrizante aroma, cuando nuestro profesor de Biología del instituto presentó al nuevo alumno que nos acompañaría de ahí en adelante:

El misterioso y apuesto Edward Cullen.

…

**Lo sé. Por extraño que parezca, soy yo. Hacía meses que no entraba a FF y, realmente, fueron meses difíciles. Me alegro de estar de vuelta, por cierto. Como muchos deben saber ya, decidí reeditar **_**No es tan fácil ser niñera**_**, ya que el paso del tiempo me hizo perder un poco el hilo de la historia y no tiene sentido que escriba por el simple hecho de terminarla. Por eso mismo he decidido que, cuando sea el momento, la voy a reeditar y a publicarla nuevamente. Espero que sepan disculparme, pero realmente creo que es lo mejor. **

**De momento, me estoy dedicando a proyectos originales para, si Dios quiere, subir en un futuro a FictionPress. Simplemente que el concurso, del cual me enteré por Facebook, me llamó la atención y pues… quise participar. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el pequeño oneshot y que podamos leernos pronto.**

**Voy a estar esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, después de tanto tiempo sin ellos.**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

**Que comiencen bien la semana.**

**LadyC.**


End file.
